USUK Drabbles
by SaffeeBear
Summary: Collection of some one-shot USUK fics...Prompt requests are accepted...PM me for some ideas !
1. Chapter 1

_**Donut**_

"Alfred, why are we in Dunkin Donuts?" Arthur asked; only for it to sound like a whine.

The taller blonde could only laugh, his boisterous laugh that rang all over the building. Arthur smiled in return. He knew himself that he couldn't refuse, _or_ frown at that laugh, or that grin. Alfred was just a big, ball of sunshine that shone upon his fogged up, and rainy life.

"You know why Artie!" Alfred cheered, jumping up and down.

"Let me guess…You're hungry again?" Arthur answered as a matter-of-factly, rolling his eyes when he was replied by a very eager nod. As they waited in line, Alfred told Arthur to wait in their table, while he orders by the counter. Arthur did exactly so and waited patiently. As he waited, he fiddled with some napkins and took out his mechanical pen, and doodle on the piece of cloth. He was about to finish his doodle when Alfred came back with their food. Arthur greeted him back and watched him sit down, taking hold of his own food.

"I ordered your favorite~!" Alfred smiled.

"Of course you did…" Arthur said flatly, and with a tone of sarcasm.

"There's another one of those…" the bespectacled blonde pointed out to another favorite flavor of the other's donut, sitting nicely on a piece of decorated napkin.

"I can see that." Arthur replied, taking a bite of his sweetened good.

Minutes passed and Arthur noticed Alfred wasn't eating his donut. It was weird. He had stated that Alfred was hungry, yet, he hasn't touched his food yet. Arthur began to worry. Did he do something to make the other lose his appetite? But…it would be impossible. Alfred would always ramble how hungry he was, and now, he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. It would be really impossible for him to not feel hungry. Alfred caught green orbs staring at him, and when he did, he smiled at them. Blue ones staring him down.

"What?" Arthur questioned, raising his bushy brow.

"Give me your hand." Alfred told him.

Arthur put out his hand, specifically his left hand, and placed it on top of the other's hand. Alfred held it, and raised Arthur's favorite flavor of donut, the one that was untouched. The Brit raised yet again, his bushy brow in question. What was the idiot going to do with that?! Splat it down his hand?

What surprised him was when Alfred inserted the donut into one of his slender fingers. His ring finger to be exact.

"Alfred…what's the meaning of this?"

"Arthur Kirkland…will you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Arthur couldn't process those words blurted out from the other blonde. He felt cheesy from all this, yet, he felt giddy and happy. Loving Alfred for years was the best choice he made. And now, he was proposing. Could his day get any better?

He knew from the looks on Alfred's face that he was serious, until he continued his statement.

"And this donut ring?" Alfred chuckled.

Arthur hit him with the tray in return.

"Git!"

"What was that for?!"

"If you wanted to propose to me…then _do_ it with a _real_ engagement ring…NOT WITH A DONUT!" Arthur yelled.

His fingers were a little far apart now since Alfred tried to really fit it into his fingers to the very end of it.

"You love me anyways…" Alfred laughed, kissing Arthur's hand.

Arthur felt flushed and just looked away. "Hmf…it's a good thing you put me in a good mood half way or I'm about to walk out on you…"

"Aww…c'mon Artie~! Will you?"

It took a few moments of silence before Arthur answered the blonde.

"The tray proved it's point, didn't it?"

"Then, it's a yes?" Alfred pushed the subject. Arthur glanced a little before knocking Alfred's head lightly, with his fist.

"Of course…" Arthur chuckled.

Alfred smiled and pinched both Arthur's cheeks, and told him.

"Now eat your donut."

Arthur hit him with the tray again.

"You used it as a ring, wanker! You should've bought three if you used the other one as a prop!" the Brit pouted a little before his, _fiancé'_, stood up, laughing at his statement, and bought him a whole box. He was forced to eat it though, not wanting to disappoint the other.

And so, he returned home with a sick stomach.

But, it was a good kind of sickness.

He never loved donuts more than ever now.

His donut ring lay on top of the table, inside cake holder.

"Donuts for a proposal huh? Sounds cute." Arthur thought to himself and hooked himself up with some fresh, lemon tea.

"Git…" he chuckled.

* * *

**A/N:** Pardon the cheesyness in this fic.../shotdead


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wallet**_

It was another boring day in the life of Arthur Kirkland.

Nothing amused him, nothing interested him, or caught his attention that would make him glance for the second time. _' I'm just too gray...'_ he thought and entered the grocery store.

"Morning Arthur..."

"Good Morning Liza..."

Elizaveta, the store's cashier, and a good friend of Arthur's, checked out his items. They conversed a little, without realizing someone followed up next to him in line. He bought quite a lot so, he quickly placed his wallet on top of the counter. He trusts Liza would never steal from him. Bidding goodbye to her, the Brit went out of the store, his wallet kept safe in his pockets.

Reaching his house and unlocking the front door, Arthur absent mindedly placed his grocers on top of the table and fished out his wallet. Only to find something wrong.

His wallet's scent was strange. No, it was _different_.

He had put on his perfume on it to make sure that it was his wallet in his possession, because he's experienced accidentally exchanging wallets with another person who has the same design.

"Bullocks...not again..." he cursed, running a hand in his tousled, corn yellow hair.

Arthur opened the wallet, looking for some contents to contact the owner. Sighing in relief, he found a driver's license.

The Brit dialed the number and waited patiently for the other to answer. What happened after the dial tone ceased ringing made him cry.

"Yo! Alfred F Jones here!"

This person_ sure is_ cheery and noisy. Arthur remained calm. "Mr. Jones, I'm Arthur Kirkland, and I believe I have your wallet with me. I did not steal it." he told him, adding the last sentence quickly.

"I figured you'd call. I've got yours too." Alfred said, raising the Brit's wallet even though Arthur can't see them.

Arthur sighs in relief. This Alfred seems to be a good lad, so Arthur set up the time that same day for them to meet and exchange their wallets. Wallets back to it's real owner.

* * *

"Mr. Jones?"

"Hey!"

"Hello..."

Well, this was surprising. His picture in his license was a whole lot different than what he looks like in personal. His sandy blonde hair, glasses that covered up almost all of that baby blue eyes, that are to die for. His body was well built too. Not that Arthur was looking. They met at the center of the nearest park in their neighborhood.

"Here you are..." Arthur handed out Alfred's wallet. And the other blonde returned Arthur's. The Brit was about to leave when Alfed called out to him. This time, Arthur glanced back.

Someone had interested him now. Apparently.

"Wanna hang out? We met and everything now...so...whadya say?" Alfred cheered, giving Arthur his heart-warming grin. Arthur wanted to refuse, but with that grin blinding him, he couldn't say no. He only nodded, and came to realize he was dragged half way around the largest park in their town.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Artie~!"

Alfred shoved lightly Arthur's present into the other's arms, watching him open it up. When Arthur lifted up the gift, Alfred's grin grew wider, and looks at Arthur with eager.

"A wallet? Really Alfred?" Arthur looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"Whaaaaaaat?!" the taller blonde whined.

"You know I'm already using one."

"I know that..." Alfred said, looking away with a pout.

"Then why bother buying me one?!" Arthur wasn't angry about the gift, but he felt that Alfred shouldn't have bought him a wallet, if he knew he has one already. He wasted money and effort.

"Hey! At least you won't experience exchanging wallets again!" Alfred reasoned.

Arthur agreed. But hey, look at it this way, if it weren't for his wallet, he wouldn't be this happy in his life, and having Alfred as his cute little boyfriend; his life would still be gray if it weren't for his blasted wallet being in the wrong hands. Which turned out to be good ones after they contimued hanging out.

"Love, if I use your new wallet, then it's like changing the fact that I met through my old one. I'd like to keep my current one, hm?" Alfred nodded, and Arthur continued. "But, I can use the new one, once in a while..."

"I'd like that..." Alfred chuckled, kissing the other lightly on the lips and cuddled together for a movie marathon.

* * *

**A/N:** If this felt a little rushed to you...I'm sorreee...I'm bad at fluffy stuffs...XD


	3. Chapter 3

_**Movie Villains**_

"Alfred?"

Arthur asked, tearing his eyes away from the telly. Alfred glanced beisde his company, raising his brow in confusion. "What is it, Artie?"

"Please, it's Arthur, alright?" the Brit pressed, and the other only shrugged. "Tell me again, why is it that I notice, in most of your movies...you always pick my people as the antagonist?"

Alfred snickered and took a bite from his chocolate bar and faced the telly again.

"Well, I'm not so sure. I mean, my people do the casting...why ask me?!" the bespectacled blonde whined, biting another chocolate. Arthur groaned and frowned at his company._ This will take too long..._he thought.

"Yes, I know your people do the production...what I'm saying is...you're the United States of America! You should at least know what your people are doing with their casts!" Arthur started ranting, using hand gestures to emphasize the, what it seems to him, big problem. Although the other blonde wasn't listening, he gave Arthur's question a thought.

He noticed it too, but told himself that it may only be a reason because they think British people in American movies would sell...

...Or probably keep their so called 'special relationship', intact.

It wasn't long till Alfred told Arthur his reasons.

"Could also mean that you guys are born, and meant to be the bad guys in our movies, or in real life..." Alfred smiled at the Brit who doesn't seem to be amused in the slightest bit. Alfred could feel himself backing away, afraid of being slapped, or deaf from all the British curses he might recieve.

"GIT! That is quite unreasonable! My people aren't _like_ that!" Arthur defended, and slumped lower into the couch.

Their movie night isn't going well...

And the tension was killing the mood.

Alfred pouted because he had to comfort Arthur one way or another, and the movie was showcasing his favorite scene. The sandy colored blonde shrugged and just held Arthur's shoulders and started to whine.

"Don't be mad at me Artie!"

"I can be mad at you if I want to!" Arthur spat, looking away from Alfred'a baby blue eyes. The taller blonde continued to whine and started saying that, Arthur and his people were the perfect villains because they can be intimidating.

"And, the ladies love your people! They love the villain more than the main character! Please let that be a statement where you can forgive me now!" Alfred whined like a child now, and whined the last part in the most annnoying way as possible.

Arthur was shook until he grew dizzy and pushed Alfred away from him. "Still, I think you should lessen the use of my people as the bad guy...even if they do like working as one."

"But what if your people like working with mine? And I think your actors have gotten used to the idea..." Alfred reasoned out.

Still, Arthur disapproved of the idea.

"And hey, this could be a chance to remember the times where you were all high and mighty during your pirate days. I mean, villains can be like that too...except they lose at the-ow!"

"I get the idea...just don't mention the losing part..." Arthur looked away again. Alfred teased him, saying, "Is it beacuse of your pride overwhelming your thick bushy-oooOOOOWWW!" Alfred clutched his head tight, hissing from the pain recieved from Arthur's fist.

"I get it Alfred...don't make me turn into a bad guy today and kill you off..." Arthur smirked, playing along.

Alfred chuckled, and laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But this hero will save the day and you..." he stopped his proclamation and glomped Arthur, trapping him into a deadly bear hug. "...will FALL!"

The two laughed and laughed.

They resulted into a tickle fight and Arthur passed out from Alfred's ultimate technique: Tickle the Brit until he passes out from laughing.

He's the _true_ villain. That Alfred.

* * *

**A/N:** I just noticed that most of the movies I watch...American ones, always use or cast British actors to be the bad guy...I'm not against it... but it just made me wonder. And Alfred's reasoning can be described as my point of view about this topic. And so sorry if this is too short...I'll put up longer ones...just no promises are made okay? Hope you enjoyed...:)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Feelings**_

"I'm so sorry that I might have disturbed you, Japan…" England said, looking down.

"Oh no, it's no trouble England-san…" Japan said while cooking the Brit some snacks.

"But..!"

"Just relax England-san…I'm almost done."

England sighed and just sipped his lemon flavored tea.

* * *

"Mmmm…France…are you done yet?" America groaned, annoyed by his stomach telling him to eat when there's no food around.

"Just a second…" the Frenchman replied.

"What do you have in here?" America asked, raging the fridge. "SACRE BLEAU! DON'T TOUCH MY FRIDGE!" he shrieked, and pulled the young blonde, by the collar, away from the fridge.

"Don't do that!" he scolded.

"But I'm hungry!" America whined. "Hurry uuuuupppp!"

"But mon cher, one must not simply rush my beautiful cooking~!" he explained in a fashionable way, with roses falling, and a spotlight showering over his head at his imaginary background.

America just laid his head on the table and groaned in desperation.

He was really hungry.

* * *

"Here you are!" Japan said, placing the sushi in front of England.

"Oh! Thank you Japan." Said blonde took a bite and smiled at the raven haired man. "It is quite delicious~!"

"I'm glad you loved it, England-san." Japan smiled.

After a few minutes of eating, England wiped his lips with a napkin and faced Japan, who seemed to give him the 'I-need-to-ask-you-something-really-important' look. England gulped, and readied himself for the question.

"What happened to you two, England-san?"

England's green orbs could only widen.

* * *

America just sat there shocked. France turned off the stove just to ask him this. He got cornered.

"Well…" America started, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "I don't want to tell the details and all that, but.."

The bespectacled blonde paused for a while. France just said nothing. He waited patiently, not wanting to get it out of the young blonde so quickly.

"He kind of said that because of my constant bugging, he came to realize that he doesn't care about me at all. I mean, sure, I get his point, but…I just don't want him to stop caring. He even said that he doesn't also care what I do with my life, whether something happens right or wrong in my life." America lowly said. "It kinda hurts, ya know?" he chuckled.

France rubbed the back of his head. "England sure is one hard person to understand."

America said nothing.

* * *

"And, do you think what you said is right?" Japan questioned the sulking blonde.

England looked up from the ground, to face Japan and asked, "Is that wrong?"

"England-san, I think you hurt America-san's feelings. He is a child at heart. And a child's heart is as soft as cake." Japan explained. "Maybe you saying you don't care for him anymore made him sad."

England looked down again.

* * *

"Well, what do you want to do about it?" France asked.

"I…really don't know…"

"Is making up an option?"

"NO!" America shrieked.

* * *

France sweat dropped. "Erm…why not?"

"I don't want to mess up again!" England shouted.

Japan was surprised by the sudden outburst; England continued to speak. "I've been messing up my relationship with America every time he bugs me. I know that I'm annoyed, but I just said that out of the blue! And just when we were starting all over again and trying to befriend each other!" the blonde choked a sob. Their brotherly relationship was dead once America became independent.

He didn't want their friendship to go down the cliff as well.

He wanted to save it.

But, what now?

* * *

France sighed and patted the young blonde's shoulder.

"Hey, why won't we go to McDonald's? I have a client to meet there anyways…my treat." France suggested.

"YAY!" America cheered and ran around the house happily.

* * *

"Why don't we buy a favorite of his?" Japan suggested.

"Burgers?"

"Exactly, England-san."

"Then…he'll forgive me?" England asked with hopefulness in his voice.

Japan nodded and England got up to fetch his things.

* * *

"Merci, mon cherie~!" France blew a kiss to the cashier and waved at her. America was embarrassed as ever.

"Don't flirt with the cashier France." He said, annoyed.

"Oh come now~! You're just like that because you and England had a fight. Lighten up…" France said, and winked at the blonde, walking over to their table.

* * *

"Are these enough?" England asked, showing two paper bags filled with big macs.

Japan nodded and told the Brit, "England-san, you don't mind if we stay for a while, do you? I have to meet up with someone important."

"Oh…o-of course!"

The raven haired man looked around for a table, but as he did, his eyes fell on his important client.

"France-san, America-san, thank you for coming." Japan bowed.

England felt his body froze, and his eyes widen in shock. _What is he doing here?!_ England thought in panic, yet, he kept his composure straight.

Without notice, England gave America his two bags of burgers while looking away. America just stared at it and nonchalantly said, "I have my own though…" and raised up his bitten burger.

"Wha-?!" England stammered. He shook up in anger, and out of nowhere, he randomly grabbed a big mac, and shoved it into his mouth.

Japan and France were shocked too.

America spit the meaty goodness out and coughed in his own breath.

"England-san got very violent." Japan commented.

"Well, look back into his pirate days and see how _violent_ he is…" France replied back. "He even ruined my pirate coat…" then sobbed.

"Trying to kill me huh?" America laughed, rubbing his throat to sooth it.

England turned his attention away and muttered a 'Tch' before saying, "I intended to…"

"YOU _WERE_ TRYING TO KILL ME?!" America shrieked and began to panic.

"NO YOU GIT! " England shouted and punched America's arm. "I'm just trying to teach you a lesson."

"You were scary though…"America playfully retorted back. England began ranting and ranting, and the only way to shut him up, is by kissing him. And of course, America did it.

England pushed himself away from the taller blonde and shrieked, "DON'T DO THAT TO SHUT PEOPLE UP!" America only laughed.

"Don't deny you liked it England~!" France teased, and danced around, with the same roses falling and spotlight showering him background.

"DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA FROG!"

England glanced a little at America, who only beamed at him. "So…are we cool?" he asked.

The Brit just looked away and muttered a yes, before receiving a deathly bear hug.

Whilst hugging each other to death, mostly America does the hugging, Japan's enjoying his fanservice and snapped a few photos for his album.

* * *

**A/N:**Okay! This fic was inspired by the comic I randomly made because I was bored. I don't exactly remember the lines in the comic but I remember the events...so...I had to improvise. Anyway...ENJOY PEOPLE!

P.S.

I'll be using human names more often in my future stories...I feel comfy with it.


End file.
